Saturn lives
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl is found out to be someone who she isn't and everything she has said is a lie? ON HOLD NOT FORGOTTEN!


Ella was a happy girl. Her life was now perfect, until that day however.

"Ella you should really let me french braid your hair! You would look so cute!"

"You think so Suzie?" The girl nodded furiously, "Fine after school you can."

"Thank you!"

"Hey Ella?"

"What?"

"Are you prepared for that chemistry test?"

"She'll still fail me. What I wouldn't give for a few Scatter Missiles." She looked at Amy, "She takes the cake. And I thought Maxwell and Chang were bad."

"Whose Maxwell and Chang?" She shuttered, "Part of my life I burried when I moved here."

"Do you hate them?"

"No. When their lips aren't flapping, especially Mawell's, their decient. Just don't let them find out, or else they would really annoy me." She sighed, she missed having intellectual conversations with Quatra, or if she could get the tall silent one to talk. Instead she had to deal with idiots. Oh well, at least they were friendly idiots.... Than a popular girl that she just wanted to strangle, hide the body, and than disappear came up to her, "Is it true? That you killed people?"

"I have no idea what in the hell your smoking Izzy, but don't smoke it again. It makes you say retarded things."

"Than you have no idea who Satarn is, do you?"

"Not in the slightest. What are you trying to get at."

"The truth. You're not who you say you are."

"Izzy? Go bite the big one." Ella turned back to her friends and kept talking. Amy looked at her, "What was that all about?"

"Apparently Izzy has offically suffered brain damage." Suzie elbowed her hard, "What?" She pointed to them, she was than wishing for death. Her comrades from the war. They wouldn't reconize her. She had blond hair and brown eyes. Instead of her black and purple streaked hair and blue eyes. She had taken out all of her peircings. She wanted a normal life. She wanted to forget the people she killed. The faces that would remain forever in her mind. And hoping to forget the thorns in her side. Apparently they wouldn't or couldn't leave her alone. She just hoped they wouldn't reconize her. She was hoping she wouldn't have to blow her cover. That was until her possessed chemestry teacher clapped her hands, "As much as it pains me, you won't have a test today. Instead you'll have to listen to these wonderful gentlemen talk about the Preventers." She looked up at the ceiling and glared, cursing. She had enough yapping Maxwell, and offensive Chang to last a life time. She looked at Suzie and Amy, "Come on. We're leaving." Suzie whined, "But their so cute!"

"Suzie, trust me on this. Getting put in a cell twelve by twelve, that's twenty feet high, and Maxwell keeps yapping...... Yea we're so not going there." She got up, and grabbed her bag. Duo looked confused, "Do we know you?"

"And you still have a pea sized brain Maxwell."

"Ahhh! It's you!" He ducked behind Quatra, she gave her cold, menicing chuckle, "Yup. Told you the dead walks." Heero glared, she rolled her eyes, "Glaring has no effect on me Yuy. So quit wasting your time and energy." The teacher pointed at her, "This is so like you Ellena! Showing complete and total disrespect. Sit your ass down!" A cold and calculating smirk passed across her face, "I still have some scrambler missiles from the war. If you don't want your house flattened, can it."

"You can't talk to me like this!" Ella gave a cold blooded chuckle, and looked at her, "I can do anything I want. I can hide, and know places that these dumb asses can never find. Soooooo. Don't. Tempt. Me." She looked at the group, "Since you're all gonna flap your lips Maxwell, see ya!" She smacked him upside the head before she left.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that It's illegal."

"No. What they charge to get into this school is illegal. Besides about time I got revenge on this machine. Cheat me out of my treats will you! I don't think so!" She was picking the lock that kept the machine from being opened, it unsnapped, "Unpickable to most people! But me and my skills are able to get it."

"Saturn what are you doing?"

"Damn it." She looked over her shoulder, "Getting revenge on this stupid machine. Stupid thing has stolen over a hundred bucks from me. School impliments these money theives to make more money! It's theift!"

"Just like how you stole those scrambler missiles." She looked at Maxwell, "Stole them from the enemy. Get your pea brained head around it." She stuffed as much as she could in her pockets and bag. And relocked it. "You know you're going to be expelled."

"Like I really care." She crossed her arms and glared, "So what brought you here."

"Getting recrutes onna." She smacked him with a twinkey, "I have a name ass hole! And like I believe that for one second!"

"You need anger management classes."

"And you need to get the fuck out of here Chang!" They glared at each other, Quatra got in the middle of it, "You both need to calm down, especially you Ella." She snorted, "You lucky Blondie got in the way or else I'd refresh your memory of what I'm capible of." She looked at Amy and Suzie, "What?"

"So, you really were a soldier?" She braced herself, for the forth coming words of hatried, instead of her friends shrieking, "That's so cool!"

"What places did you go to?"

"What kinds of food did you eat?" And they just kept going. She rolled her eyes, 'Either people get really excited, and start to blabble, or they hate me." She took her friend's heads and banged them together. Enough to make them stop yammering, but not hard enough to hurt them. "Hey!?"

"Stop yapping. Geez, and I thought pea brain was bad." She ran a hand through her hair, "So cut the crap and tell me why the hell you were trying to track me."

"You killed two Preventers." She looked at Yuy, "Huh?" Confusion was on her face, caught off guard, "Okay, I don't kill idiots. Take exhibit A and B, their still alive and kicking."

"Your signature was near the crime scene." That is when she did something she did only during the war. Her fingers began to twitch, than she looked at them, "Why are the numbers I'm coming up with are completely different than those five years ago?" Her eyebrow gave a twitch, "Apparently I miscalculated and their not dead. Apparently I cannot rest. Oh well, I was starting to get bored." Than that is when her cell phone rang, "What?"

"How about we play a little game sister dear."

"What do you want Corella?" She snapped, "Is that any way to talk to your eldest sister?"

"For a homicidal maniac, yes it is. And I know your the one that killed those two Preventers."

"How can you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Easy. You, I and the whole damn family think a like. And explain what you mean game."

"It's a bomb finding game sister. And it's some where in your school. Have fun sister." Than there was a click. She went over to the fire alarm, and pulled it, "Ella are you insane?!" She looked at her friends, her cold, and lifeless mask in place, "Get out of here. This place is gonna blow."

"WHAT?!" Maxwell looked at her, "What are you saying?"

"In my family it's kill or be killed."

"But I thought it was just you and your mother-"

"On that piece of crap of a colony? Yes. But before that, before my father exiled me and my mother, I was his prize. I could blend in any where and strike when I was ordered to do something. I refused to kill someone one time, and that is when the exile happened. He thought I couldn't command an army, he thought I couldn't build my own troops, he thought I couldn't order people around. I proved him wrong. And now apparently he's figured out I am still alive, and ordered me dead as well." She looked at her friends, "Get out of here and warn people that there is a bomb here and it may just go off. "

"You're not planning on disarming it, are you?!"

"I've faced worse in the wars. This is my problem and I intend to fix it!" She looked at her friends, "This is my mess. I'll clean it up."

"Onna-"

"Shove it Chang! I'll be able to do this better if you idiots aren't here! Alright?!"

"She really-"

"Maxwell can it!" He found her foot in his face. She reached into her pocket and found a few smoke bombs she used to use to disorienate her opponets with. And that is what she just did.

Luckily this would be the last week in this school. Before it was condemed and blown sky wards, well at least this section of the school. Ella jumped one flight of stairs at a time to get to the basement. She had a feeling the elevator was rigged with explosives. Corella was definately cruel. She found the bomb attached to the water heater. And she only had seconds to get her energy sheilds up.


End file.
